


Sam and Dean/Cas

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring!Dean, Gen, Hurt!Sam, I mean if you really want the truth it wasn't the infection that caused Sam to get sick, M/M, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Sickfic, Vomit, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: So. First of all, Sam/Dean? A huge no from me. I never have and never will ship Wincest or any other incest. Never. Sorry.However, I had an idea to get around this post! I’m totally down for Dean/Cas and Sam being like don’t think I’m meant to see this so I’m going to work with that in mind. Take notes people, I’m no miracle worker and this will probably be shit since I’ve only really written Sam-centric in the spn fandom so far. *whimpers* please don’t hate me!Square filled: Sam/Dean/Cas (to me that reads Dean/Cas and Sam being extremely uncomfortable but also really happy for his brother)THIS IS NOT WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE WHEN I WROTE THAT. Whoops.





	Sam and Dean/Cas

It was late in the bunker when Sam woke up, pulling his sorry ass to the kitchen. He had stitches all over his body in various places from the previous day’s hunt, including on his lower torso where his belt usually rested so he was now wearing elastic sweatpants everywhere. He tracked down the hallway, the fever running through his entire body telling him something was wrong. His head hurt and his entire body ached with nausea finishing off the perfect warning signs of an infection.

 

In the kitchen Cas was snuggled into Dean, kissing and nuzzling. They were so obviously in love that it almost hurt Sam- a constant reminder that whenever he finally plucked up the courage to sleep with someone, nine times out of ten they died. It was a little soul crushing at this point. Cas captured Dean’s cheek and kissed him squarely, capturing the moment until they broke apart when they heard gagging.

“Sammy?” Dean bellowed. He turned around and spotted Sam curled up at the breakfast bar retching and dry heaving, trying to keep his dinner down.

“Shit, Sam.”

Dean rushed over, helping his little brother up and over to the sink. Cas grabbed a bucket since it would be easier and Dean thanked him with a nod, holding Sam’s shoulder with a strong grip, making him hover over the bucket.

“Breathe Sammy, let it out,” Dean spoke calmly, nudging his head at Castiel.

“Wait for me in the living room.”

“Okay?”

Castiel disappeared (okay, he walked) to the living room, and Dean turned his full attention to Sam who was dry heaving still.

“Dude you need to relax.”

“It hurts,” Sam complained, and Dean frowned.

“The stitches,” Sam explained, and when he turned to face away from the bucket he buried his head into Dean’s shoulder. He whimpered and Dean put the bucket down to support his brother’s lanky frame.

“Hey Sammy, you need to stay with me okay? I’ll take you to bed, c’mon.”

 

With steady hands Dean hefted most of Sam’s weight down the hallway to Sam’s room, kicking the door open with his socked foot as he practically dragged Sam into the room. He took in the bedroom and his eyes widened.

“Cas?”

“Dean, I… I know you told me to go and wait for you in the living room, but-“

Dean just shook his head.

“Thanks, babe. I’m sure if Sam was functioning he would really appreciate it.”

“Sam ‘snot here right now.”

Sam’s voice was hoarse from the nausea he’d been having on and off since he woke up, so Dean got him lying down as fast as he could. He noticed Sam immediately lay on his good side to avoid hurting himself further by the stitches, groaning into his pillow. He noticed how Cas hesitated, before taking a seat on the bed and reaching to brush a hand through Sam’s hair.

“Sam, I can’t heal you, I don’t have any grace to spare,” he spoke with hints of sympathy in his voice, and when Sam met his gaze he felt ten times worse.

“Sam-“

Sam threw himself over the bed to hurl all over the wooden flooring, Cas making a noise of complaint.

“On my shoes Sam, really?”

Dean watched with wide wide eyes as Cas took on the caretaker role, holding the bucket for his brother and rubbing his back in slow movements. He looked up and met Dean’s eyes, sending him a smile Dean recognised as his own. He too smiled, before going over to help Sam. He set him back up on the bed on his good side, nodding at Cas to empty the bucket when they were confident Sam was done for now.

 

Once Sam was calmed down as much as he could be Dean pulled his sleep shirt off, running his hand over the large adhesive bandage protecting Sam’s stitches from any chafing or rubbing. However, Dean now saw it hadn’t stopped an infection. Just one look at his brother, feverish and shaking furiously, he felt awful and responsible for Sam’s injury- he’d been the one who hadn’t wanted to be bait and Cas was busy, so he’d sent Sam out. It was just a second too late that he shot the Wendigo, and would probably be a huge regret of his for a while before he moved on. Dean set to work, working on taking off the bandage. He slowly peeled it off, rubbing Sam’s shoulder the entire time. Cas had gone to get some hot water and a cloth- the best way to calm an infection down was to keep the wound clean but let it run its course. Oh, and lots of ibuprofen for Sam, but that would be dealt with later.

When Dean managed to get the bandage off completely he wanted to gag at the sight of the stitches- all red and inflamed, oozing yellow pus in some places, it was no wonder Sam hadn’t gone down sooner. The older Winchester took a pair of surgical scissors from the box of medical supplies Cas had brought in, focusing on undoing the knots to release the pain. Sam was panting the whole time, his whole body tense, and even a couple local anaesthetics couldn’t help him. Dean made the decision that it had to be done fast and cut everything open, peering into the deep wound. Sure enough; there was an infection, but it wasn’t too severe yet so Dean wasn’t super worried. While Dean treated the infection Cas had been setting up an IV drip, not inserting it into Sam’s hand yet for fear of distressing him further. Sam when he was awake was a pain to treat, but when he was feverish and nauseous he was unbelievable. When Dean gave the nod Cas took Sam’s hand, feeling for a decent vein and pushing the needle in. Sam groaned, trying to pull away but Cas held him still. When it was steady Cas taped it down as he’d seen Dean and Sam do numerous times, letting Sam relax. Dean had managed to flush most of the infection pus out of the wound and he was now wrapping Sam’s middle with large bandages, making sure the wound was covered with an adhesive dressing beforehand to prevent chafing or other issues.

 

Within the hour the infection began to wear away, allowing Sam to rest peacefully. Curled up in bed he was finally calm and sleeping soundly, and Dean held his hand up for a high five in the doorway. Castiel stared at him and Dean sighed, showing him how to do it.

“C’mon babe, let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

“After what I saw come out of Sam… my appetite has greatly decreased even though I didn’t need to eat in the first place.”

Dean grimaced.

“Thanks Cas, you’re just so helpful.”

“I’m assuming that’s sarcasm.”

“Right. Let’s get out of here.”

As they walked down the hallway toward the staircase that lead to the library Cas hooked an arm around Dean’s waist, Dean smiling as he felt a kiss pressed to his temple. He kissed Cas back, and they walked together to the library where they were going to, uh,

_Study._

Yep.

_Study._


End file.
